fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elice
Elice (エリス, Elice, referred to as Ellis in fan translations) is Marth's elder sister and princess of Altea. Biography When the Doluna Empire attacked Altea, she chose to stay with the Altean people, sending Marth and later Malledus away so that they may survive. Ultimately, she was captured by Gharnef, who wanted to use her to gain access to the Aum Staff. After Gharnef is finally defeated, Marth frees her and she joins the Altean army. In the Monshō no Nazo, she offers herself as a hostage so that Shiida could escape and rejoin Marth. She is later taken to Gharnef and was almost sacrificed to revive Medeus as a Dark Dragon (alongside Lena, Maria and Nyna) but she is returned to her own self by Merric, who is in love with her. Later, she moves to Pales with Merric. Personality Elice is a calm and composed woman who cares deeply for her brother Marth. In Shadow Dragon she risks her life by staying in Altea to safeguards Marth's escape into Talys, and tells Marth later that she was 'ready for the worst' if that's what's needed to get him to safety. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Cleric |4 |16 |1 |5 |7 |1 |7 |3 |0 |5 |Staff |Aum Staff Growth Rates |80% |0% |50% |60% |80% |90% |30% |0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 Base Stats |Cleric |4 |18 |1 |5 |5 |3 |7 |4 |5 |5 |Staff |Aum Staff Mend Growth Rates |50% |10% |50% |60% |80% |90% |10% |3% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 2 Base Stats |Bishop |5 |18 |5 |5 |7 |7 |16 |5 |7 |6 |Staff |Fortify Growth Rates |10% |10% |50% |60% |80% |90% |10% |3% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Cleric |10 |18 |0 |2 |5 |6 |3 |3 |8 |5 |Staff - A |None Growth Rates Cleric |60% |0% |30% |50% |60% |80% |0% |30% Sage/Bishop |60% |0% |40% |55% |60% |80% |0% |20% Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Bishop |5 |26 |1 |7 |7 |7 |7 |5 |10 |6 |Tome - C Staff - A |Bolganone Fortify* *Dropped if defeated as an Enemy. Growth Rates |60% |0% |50% |65% |70% |80% |20% |20% Support Relationships Supports *Marth *Merric Supported by *Marth *Merric Overall In Shadow Dragon, Elice joins one chapter before the endgame (if Chapter 24x is to be visited, then two), with low bases and is underleveled; however, Elice has the best growth rates of any initial magic user in the game. Her growths easily allow her to surpass nearly all of the healers in the party and several of the mages if leveled properly. Unfortunately, her avalibility is severly limited due to her late entry, but she will easily be an able healer as she enters with an A in Staff Mastery (despite having no starting staves), so levels can easily be gained by using high level staves, such as the Fortify. Elice is a high enough level to use a Master Seal, but using one immaturely will only make her weaker in the long run. While her bases are not strong enough for a physical class change, a mage or sage is a great option for her if the player wishes for her to be a more offensive unit. She is the ideal candidate to use the Aum Staff, though Maria (and Shiida and Minerva if reclassed) can use it as well. Despite her late entry, Elice easily becomes one of the best magic users in the game. Despite having resistance that is much lower than a usual cleric, Elice has fantastic Health points, magic, speed, skill, and luck. Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 Level 1 Bishop *Strength: +2 *Skill: +2 *Speed: +2 *Defense: +1 *Resistance: +2 *Mov: +1 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Level 1 Bishop *HP: +6 *Strength: +1 *Magic: +2 *Skill: +1 *Speed: +1 *Luck: +0 *Defense: +2 *Resistance: +0 *Mov: +1 *Weapon Ranks: Tome E, Staff +30 Death Quote Trivia *In Elice's Trading Card as a Bishop, she has fire magic, though when she appears in Monshō no Nazo she only has a staff. (In Monshō no Nazo, Lena has the fire magic, but in Lena's Bishop Trading Card she has a staff.) In Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, however, Elice does wield fire magic upon recruitment as a Bishop. Gallery File:EllisFE1.png|Elice's's FE 1 Portrait File:Ellis.png|Elice, as she appears in Monshō no Nazo File:Erice.png|Elice, as she appears in Shadow Dragon File:Elice FE12.png|Elice, as she appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:Elice_(Posessed).png|Elice, as she appears, hypnotized, in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:MerricElice.jpg|Merric and Elice, as seen in the ending of Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo File:Elice convincing marth to escape.png|Elice convincing Marth to escape in Shadow Dragon File:Marth reunites with Elice.png|Elice reuniting with Marth in Shadow Dragon File:Elice Bishop TCG.png|Elice, as a Bishop in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game Elis(Anime).jpg|Elice appears in the Fire Emblem anime. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters